


Anniversary

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary but Clark's not sure exactly which anniversary Lex has decided to celebrate today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This little schmoop-fest was written for Rednhilist on LJ for signing up to create art for the Orginal fic Big Bang. She requested fluffy, schmoopy Clex, which hopefully I've delivered. Hope everyone enjoys!

"Happy anniversary!"

Clark froze and stared at Lex's beaming face. The seventeen candles decorating a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting lit his face up. Lex looked unbelievably smug, which was quite justified. There had been no warnings at all that this was coming. Unfortunately, that meant Clark was mentally flailing around trying to figure out which anniversary they were celebrating.

"Um, thank you," Clark said. He moved around the table to pull Lex into his arms and kiss him tenderly. "You really surprised me. I had no clue this was coming."

"I am the master of surprises," Lex intoned in his most impressive tone of voice. He wasn't able to keep up the mock-serious pose for long before he laughed.

"You are definitely that." Clark laughed with him while still wracking his brains for which event Lex was celebrating.

Their wedding day was two months ago. Their engagement wasn't due for another seven months. The day they moved in together was three months off. First sex was such a hard one to quantify given all the stuff that had happened when they were younger and Clark's occasional bouts as Kal so that probably wasn't it. Lex's eyes sharpened and he smirked at Clark.

"You don't remember," Lex said. It wasn't a question at all, which made Clark's cheeks go flamingly red.

"No, no, it's not that," Clark spluttered. "It's just that there are so many special days for us."

"This is the most special day of all other than our wedding," Lex murmured as he rubbed a finger over Clark's lips. "This is the day that you trusted me."

Clark blinked and then laughed. He shook his head at Lex before hugging him tightly. Lex hugged back, making a contented little sound that was almost like a cat mumbling as it settled in to purr itself to sleep in your lap.

"I think there are two hundred and forty-seven of those days," Clark chuckled into Lex's ear. "Are we going to celebrate them all?"

"Seriously?" Lex asked. He pulled back enough to look Clark in the eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," Clark said, grinning. "Today is the anniversary of my admitting that you hit me with your car but tomorrow is when I told you about the sex link for my heat vision. Thursday is the anniversary of when you told me the whole story of your little brother Julian. Next Sunday is when I showed you my flight for the first time. Then there's the strength thing next Wednesday, the speed on Saturday, and…"

Clark stopped as Lex laid a slightly shaking finger on his lips. Lex's eyes were shining with tears that he'd never admit to but he was smiling so brilliantly that it was like looking into the sun. A little laugh shook Lex's chest before he leaned in to kiss Clark gently. He set his forehead against Clark's, just resting inside of Clark's arms.

"And I thought I was the one who tracked our anniversaries," Lex murmured.

"Uh-uh," Clark murmured back. "You track different ones than I do, that's all."

Lex rubbed the tip of his nose against Clark's nose for a second before pulling back just far enough that Clark could see the joy and contentment in his eyes. It made Clark beam at Lex to see him so happy. Despite everything that life had thrown at them, the busyness and trouble of their respective professions, and the many enemies they'd accumulated over the years, seeing this man look that happy was worth every bit of it.

"Happy anniversary, Clark." Lex said it with more gratitude and love than Clark thought his heart could bear, especially when combined with the joy still shining in his eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Lex," Clark said through a throat gone rough with emotion. "And here's to many, many more."


End file.
